Reason
by NiennaRingerilXXVI
Summary: (Based off Kotal Kahn's arcade ending in MKX) During the third tournament since Shinnok's invasion, Raiden, his son Rikuo along with Fujin and his sister Xuanlu meet Zeniva, Kotal Kahn's heir. Problem is, she is an illegitimate. Even after she has told them her story, there is still more to Outworld's heir than meets the eye. May become multi-chapter depending on reviews :)


**Hello Everybody XD !**

**I actually posted another fanfic for MK called; When The Lightning Strikes, but I deleted that because the story line was way too cheezy. I plan to upload another fanfic called "My Fallen Immortal" but I still have to work out the details for that one, so I decided to upload this which is the SEQUEL to that.**

**So yeah not much I can say for this fanfic, except that I feel really embarrassed about it. I may nor may not be developing a crush on Kotal Kahn, and I feel really embarrassed about it. But that was the inspiration for this fanfic, and because I love MKX so much, I decided to write it. So this may be a one-shot or it may become a multi-chapter one depending on how many reviews I get :)**

**So anyway please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Day two of the tournament had just ended.

Funny, Earthrealm wasn't expecting anymore tournaments after Shinnok's defeat. But Raiden's concern for earthrealm had corrupted him. He engaged an assault on Outworld, causing Kotal Kahn to heed the elder gods, and they in turn began the new era of the Mortal Kombat tournament, being held only once every ten years.

This was the third tournament. Should Earthrealm win, they conquer OUtworld. Should Outworld win, Earthrealm was to stay away from it.

Much has changed these past thirty years. After Raiden's daughter, Mizuki, nearly died in restoring the Jinsei, she remained there, like a capsule stored away in time, while her older brother, Rikuo trained under the Lin Quei and attended the tournament as Raiden's representative. He, along with Fujin's younger sister Xuanlu were two of the select few to represent Earthrealm in the tournament.

Of course, the changes were not only in Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn's severe illness was much to grieve in Outworld. But hope remained. Slightly after the events of the first tournament, a stranger had washed up on Outworld's shores, one that Kotal Kahn had encountered before.

Zeniva, after she was taken into the Royal Outworld family, was an earthrealmer. No one knew why the emperor suddenly declared her to be his on heir to the throne. The people thought him mad, but some were irrelevantly curious about the tale the child carried. Now, she entered the tournament, representing Outworld and its emperor

Rikuo and Xuanlu were returning to their quarters when they ran into their relatives Raiden and Fujin. "How fares the tournament, my son?"

"Once again father, we have triumphed." Rikuo answered, he and Xuanlu gazed upon them with pride.

"Good." Raiden nodded in approval, "If we win this tournament, we are one step closer to protecting earthrealm and peace may finally be achieved."

"Onii-san," Xuanlu greeted. Fujin allowed himself to smile, "You have fought well."

Just as their sweet reunion commenced, Zeniva approached them. Raiden wanted to snarl at the young princess, but find he could not, for her face was covered in sorrow and much grief.

She faked a smile as she saw the two deities and their fellow blood. "Greetings Lord Raiden, Lord Fujin." She gave a small bow. "Your representatives have fought well, I hope that they continue with excellent progress."

Her words stunned the two gods. "Do you not want Outworld to succeed?" Fujin asked just as she was about to go further down the hall. She let a sad smile grace her features as she spoke with her back towards them. "Or could it be possible that you simply desire the Outworld throne, and when the next tournament arrives, when you have seen all of Earthrealm's skills, you will deal the mighty blow?"

"Like many others, you disapprove the idea that I am to succeed Kotal Kahn, even though I am not related to him at all?" She answered back with another question, one that many from both realms were dying to hear the answer.

"My mother died before I was even born." She then told them her real name, and that's when a memory erupted in Raiden. "Your mother was the mage that Kotal Kahn had taken under custody, and when her companions came for her, she denied their rescue…"

"My mother had grown attached to Kotal, loved him in fact. But she was not meant to be with him. To compensate for their years apart, my mother promised him one thing; me."

Realization dawned on the two deities, shock etched in their features. "I never knew about that promise until I turned eighteen. I was always wondering why the adults around me treated me so, so differently. I was already tasked to study outworld's laws from the day I could read. Then the time came when I was sent to outworld."

She pulled out an amulet that was strung around her neck, it was the emblem of the sun, broken in half. "My mother left this half for me, the other is with Kotal. This amulet was the symbol of the promise my mother made to him. Of course when I realized it, I was very much against it. But Kotal was not going to let me off that easily." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she felt nostalgia..

"When Kotal announced that I was to be his heir, many of outworld almost disagreed, They said I was illegitimate, that outworld would fall under my rule. Of course I had to prove them wrong."

"I do not desire the throne." She put out bluntly. "If anything, I want to return to Earthrealm and continue my life just as it was before. But…"

"But I understand why my mother promised me to Kotal. Not only did she foresee his illness, but she found love and kindness in him, just as I have." She turned to face them. The four others could not believe their ears, but they were stunned when they saw Zeniva's smile, warm like the sun, but brilliant like the stars. "I know you may not believe it, but Kotal has been a father to me, a father who will give everything, and an emperor who does the same."

"I myself would move the heavens to cure him from his illness. But as I am his chosen heir, I must do as he commands." She gave them a small farewell bow before turning and walking away. "But I tell you this, I may be his heir, but I am still of Earthrealm…"

"I do not think so rashly as he does."

Raiden was dumbfounded. He now realized Zeniva's potential to rule was beyond measure. She was the ideal heir; strong, passionate, and determined to lead her realm for peace. Perhaps if he knew about Zeniva's coming, the outcome of this tournament would be much different. But quite naturally, there was more to her than met the eye. Perhaps her words were nothing but wind and air, a chance to deceive them, lower their guard.

"Father?" Rikuo snapped him out of his daze. "The tournament remains to be your priority Rikuo, but I ask you to observe Zeniva. She may not be all as she tells us to be."

Rikuo gazed upon the said maiden. He too could understand his father's concerns, but even he could not deny that he was entranced by her story. He wanted to know more about her. "As you wish father." He bowed.

"Xuanlu, remember your training, and fight well." Fujin addressed his sister to which she also bowed her head.

After their farewell, the two gods disappeared leaving Xuanlu and Rikuo in the hall alone.

"What do you think?" Xuanlu asked the boy beside him who looked terribly lost in thought.

"I do not believe in my father's doubt." He answered. "But, it is better to be safe than to allow destruction when it is right under our nose." Xuanlu nodded in agreement. Both proceeded to their chambers to rest and anticipate the events of the tournament ahead.


End file.
